I'm in Misery
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Eli Cross finds herself in a bit of trouble and is helped by the one person she didn't except. Crowley/OC. Oneshot


**I'm in Misery**

_Supernatural fanfic_

**By: Rikki T.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim ownership over the characters | settings contained in the Supernatural series. Nor is Eli Cross mine, she is the sole property of her creator._

The snow was coming down hard; it had only been a few hours since it had started. By now there was at least a foot of snow covering absolutely everything. As pretty as the sight was at the moment Eli Cross had more pressing matters on her mind than to admire the weather. She walked through the open field straining her ears to hear anything, but all she heard was the sound of her shoes crunching the snow, and her heavy breathing with each step she took. She tried to focus harder as she walked but the pain in her side was too much to ignore. She paused and moved the hand she had oh her side and looked at it. As it came away she saw it was stained dark red. Blood, she was bleeding. Grumbling under her breath she cursed the damn monster she had just killed. She pressed her hand against the cut again and applied more pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding at least until she was able to get to her car and driver herself back to her motel room.

"Problems love?" asked a deep voice that caused her to stop in her tracks and she slowly turned towards the source of the voice. Standing there was a man dressed in a dark suit that she was sure wasn't there a second ago. She easily recognized him as Crowley the crossroad demon.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." she told him matter-of-factually and kept walking. The man easily matched her pace and walked along side her watching in interest. Not that Eli would have noticed at that moment. After a few feet she saw that Crowley wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon. "So what is it you need?" she asked thinking he was going to assign her another task just as she had already finished the last one he gave her. The term slave driver popped into her mind as she thought about having to deal with a whole another job when she wasn't even patched up yet from the fight with the creature. But then again demons were never known for their compassion towards others.

"I just checking up on one of my earnest employees." he told her teasingly in his heavy Scottish accent. Oh that's wonderful she thought to herself sarcastically. Usually she was used to his surprise visit to make sure she had done her job right and bring him whatever it was that he wanted, but that night was just the wrong night for him to pick to do just that.

"Crowley I'm in no mood right now..." she said through gritted teeth and she had a particular sharp flair of pain hit her. She was forced to stop and wait for the pain to recede enough to let her keep moving. As she stood there hunched over slightly she felt something touch her cut which stung for a moment but then all the pain seemed to disappear. She looked down and saw Crowley's hand and then looked him in the face with a surprised look. The smirk on his face only grew slightly wider.

"Can't have you bleeding out here love, might attract something nasty." he told her and removed his hand. She looked down to see that her cut was slowly starting to close, but it didn't look completely healed. Which meant that she was still going to have to bandage it up but at least it didn't sting as much as before.

"Wha?...how?" she sputtered in surprise at what he had done.

"Just don't let it be said that I don't take good care of my things." he told her which surprised her even more. She had not once since she had started working with him heard him say or do something relatively nice for another being. In the back of her mind she wondered if he would use that as leverage to try and force her to make a deal with him. But instead she let herself revel in the moment of being on the receiving end of Crowley's 'kind' gesture as she walked to her car.

_Thanks for taking the time to read this little author's afternote._

_This is another fanfiction trade between myself and my friend vanillavanilla_

_Feel Free to comment | suggest | ask |whatever_


End file.
